dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Nocturn
First appearing in "Frightmare", Nocturne is the ghost of sleep and dreaming; he and his army of Sleep Walkers made the entire citizenry of Amity Park fall into a deep slumber, slipping a metal helmet on each person's head (shocking anyone who tries to take it off), to absorb their dream energy (according to him, good dreams are the kind that produce oneiric energy; nightmares produce none whatsoever), increase his power, and become all-powerful. His hideout is in the local Mattress Factory near the harbor of Amity Park, the giant antennae on top absorbing the dream energy of everyone in the city and possibly the whole world. Character History & Appearance The only way to take the helmet off is to turn the dream into a nightmare, or to startle them awake. In Danny's dream, he and Sam were about to kiss until he woke up. Danny then woke his best friends and Jazz by overshadowing them- he subsequently startled Tucker out of his dream of being a billionaire invovled with Star by asking why he was Tucker's janitor, and shocked Sam and Jazz into consciousness by having their dreams include Dash as their boyfriend/husband respectively-, and tracked Nocturne to his hideout, where he was asleep in a chamber to gain more dream energy. Danny and Sam then went to face Nocturne in his dream. Inside Nocturne’s dream, he is already powerful, meaning that Danny and Sam's attempts to stop him accomplish little due to his power level. Tucker however saves the day by jamming the antennae’s frequency, stopping the flow of dreams and weakening Nocturne enough for him to wake up. Without the dreams of humans to provide him with energy, he seems to run out of power relatively quickly, which is why he relies on his Sleep Walkers to do most of his fighting for him. (Like Undergrowth, the Sleep Walkers are almost immune to damage with their incredible abilities to regenerate.) He is then easily defeated and sucked into a Fenton Thermos. Nocturne makes a final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet". Seen only in a few frames, he is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. On a side note, he appears somewhat similar in style (at least his head does, with the exception that Nocturne has horns instead of a jeter cap) to NiGHTS and Reala, two characters in Sega's "NiGHTS" video game series (i.e., all three have large eyes, pale faces, and a jester-like cap. NiGHTS's cap is purple, just like Nocturne's. Reala has pointed teeth and purple lips, like Nocturne. Also, the entire stories of the NiGHTS games take place in the land of dreams, Nightopia, and Nocturne is the ghost of dreams and sleep). A "nocturne" is "a musical composition that is inspired by, or evocative of, the night." (Wikipedia) On another side note,he is somewhat similar to Nightmare from Nintendo's "Kirby" series,being associated with some type of "sleeping power". Personality and weakness Nocturne desires to be the most powerful ghost in the world (similar to other ghosts in "Danny Phantom"), using dream energy to get set power. Possessing a somewhat mysterious yet debonair air in many respects, his only weakness is to drain strength from him—thereby weakening himself. He loves seeing people fast asleep. Powers #'Control over dreams': Nocturne is the "ghost" of sleep who controls people's dreams and the dream world. While in a dream, he is virtually all powerful, if faced he is unbeatable, provided he still has his power source. #'Absorbsion of energy from dreams': He drains the sweet dream energy from humans to make himself more powerful than anyone in the waking world; he refers to this as "harvesting" since he believes "stealing" is too ugly of a word to use. The more people that are dreaming and producing oneiric energy, the stronger he becomes. Using special helmets that can sap the oneiric energy out of a person when he or she is dreaming peacefully, to channel the energy into him. His powers depended on this eney withought it all his powers decrease to the point of nonexistance. #'Induced sleeping': Is able to send beings to sleep. #'Summoning Sleepwalkers': While powerful, he can summon ghost minions called sleepwalkers who put his victims to sleep for him so he can put a dream helmet on them. They also fight for him sometimes as well. he can also cause them to reform once destroyed. His sleep walkers are very strong, posses standard ghost powers (Flight, intangibility ect), as well as elongation, and physical manipulation of there podies, they are however weak to dannys ghost rays (Although more rassiliant to fenton weaponary) and his Cryokineas. They get stronger as Nocturne gets stronger. #'Regeneration': Like Undergrowth, he can regenerate himself whenever a part of his body is injured or removed. #'Teleporatation': he was seen teleporting over short to large distances. #'Omniscience of Dreams': He has knows what everyone dreams about or have dreamed about, although possibly not all at once. #'Ghost Rays': His rays are bright blue in colour, and as such are very powerfull, more so then dannys by a long way. #'Telekineas' #'Flight': standard ghost power #'Others': He could also make his body glow blue, and form green fire round himself. #'Size changing': The more powerful he gets, the larger he gets. #'Superhuman strength': Eeven when weakened his strength was incredible, higher than dannys by a long way. #'Great reasiliance and durrabillity': he very rarely reacted in pain, even when danny cut him in half, he did nothing but smile, he also took great force many times, only to which had little if any effect on him. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ghosts